Silver Bells
by fireyfeline
Summary: [oneshot]Inuyasha and Kagome are in the park. Kagome disappears and Inuyasha and the other find something tragic.


**A/N: I hope you like this story. I know its sad.**

**Silver Bells**

It was a cold, December day. Inuyasha walked down the street towards the park. His head hung low. People crowded around him. It was Christmas Eve, everyone wanted to finish their shopping.

Inuyasha finally came to the park. He stalked over to a tree and admired it. The words Kagome and Inuyasha Forever were etched into it and from a branch hung a ribbon with silver bells singing with the wind. He turned and sat with his back to the tree and closed his eyes. _'One year'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He remembered the events of the past year. They haunted him like nightmares.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the park. It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling. Kagome smiled as they entered the park.

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. He was holding a small blue box out to her.

"This is for you. Merry Christmas Kagome."

Kagome opened the box and gasped. Inside was a white ribbon with silver bells on it. She picked it up and shook it. The bells rang beautifully. It was like hearing angels sing. Kagome smiled brightly and tied it in her hair.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I love it." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed and mumbled a small, your welcome.

Kagome turned and ran forward. She stopped and began twirling and singing a song in the snow. She giggled as she did this. Inuyasha just smiled at her. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Inuyasha, I'm thirsty." Kagome sang as she continued to twirl around. Inuyasha turned and walked across the street to a coffee shop. He went inside to order to cups of hot chocolate. When he was done he went back to where Kagome was. He looked around but found no sign of her.

"Kagome?" He hollered her name and listened. When no answer came he began to worry. He walked over to a bench and sat the cups of liquid down. He reached in his pocket and found his cell phone. He quickly dialed Sangos' house. She answered.

"What?"

"I can't find Kagome."

Sango sounded frantic on the other end, "Where are you at?"

"I'm at the park."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." They hung up.

True to her word Sango and Miroku arrived in five minutes. When they got there, they were panting and gasping for breath. After a moment, they were able to talk.

"Where is she?" Sango asked Inuyasha in a worried tone. "I left her for a moment and when I came back she wasn't here."

Sango closed her eyes; she didn't want to lose anyone. She opened her eyes and said, "lets look in the woods." They boys agreed and searched in the wooded area next to the park. They all searched for hour. Miroku and Sango were just about to give up until they saw her. They ran over to her and kneeled down next to her.

She was laying on the snow covered ground. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and her shoes were gone. Her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. "Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha yelled and shook her a little. Kagome lay there motionless and pale. Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. She couldn't be...

Sango put a finger on Kagome neck. She lowered her head as tears filled her eyes. "She barely has a pulse." She managed to chock out the words. Inuyasha gasped and bent down to her. "I love you Kagome, please don't die on me." He took his jacket off and placed it over her body.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She whispered hoarsely, "I-Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked in her eyes. "I-I-I love you t-too." Kagome shivered. It was getting colder every second. Inuyasha picked her up and set her in his lap. He held her soft body against his. His arms wrapped around her to keep her warm. "Kagome, please stay with me." He whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at him and smiled, "I'll always b-be with you." She reached a hand up and pointed to his heart, "I'll be right h-here." With those words, she closed her eyes. Her body fell limp in his arms. Her chest stopped rising and her breath disappeared. Inuyasha lowered his head as the warm tears rolled down his face. "Kagome... I-I lovey-y-you." He chocked on his words.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. There, where her body once was, lay the ribbon and bells he had given her for Christmas. He slowly picked it up and rang it. It played a sad song. Inuyasha closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that she, the love of his life was gone.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, the silver bells still ringing in the wind. He quietly stood up and walked away, but stopped abruptly. "I love you Kagome Higurashi." With that he strode away and left the park behind.

The bells sang and twirled as their owner had once done. The wind howled and if you listened closely you would hear a voice saying, "I love you too."


End file.
